Static
by In Open Air
Summary: Iruka suspects that Kakashi has lost something important.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! A short explanation: this is (somewhat) of a continuation of 'Worth Getting to Know.' I wanted to extend on it slightly, especially since there seemed to be a want for it. Even so, it is my intention that this be able to stand on its own, and so it can absolutely be read without reading 'Worth Getting to Know.' Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Energy surged through his body, exhilarating and intense. He closed his eyes and took a deep, reviving breath. He had never felt more relieved, as if some missing piece had at last been restored, a forgotten sense returned.

* * *

The day that Kakashi was released, it was with a limp and a sky of gray. There was a curious energy in the air, as if it would rain, and the clouds seemed strangely flat.

It was simple; the way that he was able to step out the door, a tone of such normalcy that he appeared for all practicality to have emerged from a check-up. In some sense, he had.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said a voice just down the street. He looked up. It was Haruno Sakura. She must have been heading to see Tsunade, as she had entered under the Godaime's tutelage.

"Yo," he said, rather lazily. She approached him sensibly, with what he considered to be a poorly guised concern. He knew that she knew. He didn't respond to her unvoiced question, and wasn't given time to, in any case.

"Kakashi-san!" said another voice, from up the road. This one was male. Umino Iruka was carrying a small file of papers, and an inquiring intonation. "You're out?"

The copy-nin rifled through a number of explanations.

"Well, you know, they needed the space."

Sakura eyed him. Iruka rubbed his neck. The truth was, in fact, that he had been 'out' for a week and a half. There was an awkward silence.

"Saa," said Kakashi, feeling a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "It's good to see you?"

"Oh, well, I was just headed back from the academy," rambled Iruka, and Kakashi realized unconcernedly that it was indeed that time of day, "but I needed to drop off some assignments to a student who lives around here, and so. . ." his voice trailed off. "But yes! It's good to see you too. Especially on this side of the hedge," he added sincerely.

"Yeah," Kakashi said with a shrug, and a glance somewhere past the other man's head. He placed his hands in his pockets, and was coming to the conclusion that it was time for him to leave when the hospital doors spun slowly open. Tsunade emerged, took a survey of their small circle, and came directly to Kakashi.

"Hey, I want a second with you," she said. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. It was mostly back to its former shape. She tossed her head to one side, and Kakashi followed her to stand out of earshot.

Although he tried not to intrude, Iruka caught the phrase 'secondary evaluation' and turned to Sakura for explanation.

"Well, you know how these things are sometimes. If a patient comes in again after discharge. . ."

"Again?"

"Oh," said Sakura guiltily. She knew that she should have been more careful with her words.

"Did Kakashi-san have to come back for some reason?"

Sakura had just opened her mouth to respond when they heard the quiet sweep of the hospital door as it shut, and Kakashi appeared in front of them. He looked unnecessarily inflexible.

"Saa!" he announced, interrupting the young kunoichi, "I think that Tsunade wants you to get to your lesson," he intoned, "and I have to be doing things, so. . ." He ushered the girl on her way, held up a hand to Iruka, and with little more than a "have a nice day!", quite abruptly disappeared.

Iruka stood, only mildly offended by Kakashi's brusqueness. He readjusted the papers in his arms, looking after the place the other man had been, and screwing his lips in thought.

The exchange left him with an offset feeling, a feeling that something was not quite as it should have been.

* * *

_The enemy was closing in on his presence; they had curtailed his retreat without pinpointing his exact whereabouts. However, the man that they were encircling was not, in fact, Kakashi._

_His first mission back, and although he had cleared all checks, he felt a queer, nagging malaise that hung at the back of his mind. His body felt more sluggish – by only a hairsbreadth – but it was enough to hold his notice. He pushed it away; after all, he had been trapped in bed for so long. Watching from a safe vantage, hidden in the boughs of a tree, side pressed against its trunk, he risked a glance from its coverage._

_The time for action, he decided, was now. There were three opponents, none of whom Kakashi gauged to be of a unmanageable strength. His copy was dispatched, with a stab to the back and a puff of smoke. The muscles in his legs tensed with the anticipation of fleet action. In the instant of his enemies' bewilderment, he slipped from the canopy and dropped to the ground behind them._

_They turned with dissipating confusion, and rising anger. Two had stores of chakra which now in their anger surged to true capacity. They would need to be felled quickly, he reassessed speedily. There were some yards between the enemy and his person._

_These men were murderers, and although shinobi, they were of unknown allegiance. What Kakashi did know from his mission statement was scant; they had left a trail of senseless casualties in a number of towns, for what he could only assume was petty bounty. Among their victims were the naive, and the unawares, mostly civilians who opened their doors to a 'wayward soul', only to encounter a blade. Yet he knew, from the resentment in their eyes and the recklessness in their scent, that they were cruel._

_His lips upturned in condemnation, but his own eyes showed no emotion. He knew the make of these men: selfish, and indifferent but to their own benefit._

_Ever so slightly, he spread the fingers of his left hand, unassuming as it remained, poised at his side._

_One began at him, long knife raised. Kakashi let his knees bend slightly in preparation, his muscles wound. He would take this one down with a single movement, in the way he knew best._

* * *

By the time he arrived to turn in his report, it was night. He would be late.

The door to the mission desk was closed, and he briefly thought it to be locked. A test of the knob proved him wrong, and he slipped inside. Iruka turned in surprise at the intrusion. He was only just straightening his papers in his arms, ready to set out.

"Kakashi-san," he said, settling down. A look of confusion spread across his features. "Hm! Kakashi-san, you can't possibly have a report. I only just saw you leave the hospital this morning. . ." he said in wonder.

Could it be . . .that he had come to turn in a report from before his hospitalization? Iruka's face dropped; in that case, Kakashi was handing in a report that was at least _two months_ late.

There was a light rush of wind, a flash of Kakashi's hands. Iruka looked up. As he expected, the jounin was gone. Iruka sighed. The mission report quivered precariously in the breeze from the open window. He picked it up resignedly and added it to the pile in his arms. As he shut the window and headed to the door to lock up, he steeled himself, assessing the damage and glancing down at the report. He would have to get it signed and processed with the late reports.

"What a hassle," he intoned with a huff. It was only then that he saw something altogether puzzling. It was yesterday's date on the front page.

Iruka raised his eyebrows. Something was very strange indeed.

"He can't possibly have gone on a mission before he was discharged. . ." Iruka wondered as he descended the stairs, and deposited his papers. Maybe it was a mistake?

Sakura's voice chimed in his head: _"well, you know how these things are. . ."_

He thought on it briefly as he returned home, adding it to the long list of peculiarities that arose in his line of work.

As he prepared for bed, a last wandering thought crossed his consciousness.

"His hands were bruised," he reflected. Then it was gone, and he slid into sleep.

* * *

_The raikiri did not materialize._

_He looked down at his hand, the bafflement so great that he tore his eyes from his opponent; he saw nothing but the flesh of his fingers, and the cloth of his glove. In a jolting sensation, his body did not react; it seemed to inexplicably, and astonishingly short circuit._

_He leaned back in time to avoid the brunt of the knife. It sliced narrowly across his chest, leaving a stinging, red gash. It was enough to jump-start his instincts into place. He ducked down, and swept his opponents legs from beneath him. The man tripped to the ground. The other two were coming at him._

* * *

It was not until nearly a week later that the peculiarity of that day returned to him, and he understood at once, and unexpectedly, the truth of the matter.

He watched Gai assert a triumphant cry of victory. Kakashi sighed, appearing so unconcerned over his defeat that it was almost unrepentant. The spectators of their bout slowly began to disperse, many rolling their eyes at the boisterous jounin's zeal. A simple conquest in finger fencing did not, in their opinions, oblige quite so much to do.

Iruka blinked.

"My esteemed rival, the score is now in my favor."

"Hmm?" said Kakashi, a front of very persuasive disinterest.

And it would have persuaded Iruka, if it were not for what he – and apparently he alone – had seen.

Hatake Kakashi, wielder of the Sharingan, and master of raikiri, had been stung by of small, almost inconspicuous snap of static electricity from the Green Beast's suit. Gai did not seem to realize it, nor did the spectators. Yet Iruka had no doubt; at the instant Gai gained his tag, there was the distinct pinpoint of white spark, leaping innocuously from Gai's finger. And Kakashi, for all his veneer of nonchalance, had jumped.

It was as if, despite his impressive affinity for the element, he had indeed been shocked. In both meanings of the word.

Iruka did not know much concerning the intricacies of Kakashi's abilities, but he knew one thing for certain: a man of that caliber did _not_ get shocked by his own weapon, no matter what form it took.

And so, in that moment, Sharingan Kakashi's casual lack of concern became transparent. Iruka saw, as if beholding for the first time something restricted and off-limits, that Kakashi was no less disturbed by the incident than he. He was, in fact, alarmed.

Without warning, Kakashi perceived Iruka's disproportionate scrutiny. Iruka inhaled hastily. In that sudden lock of gazes, Kakashi read him like a book. He knew, even without complete clarity, that his ruse had been breached.

In a move that deeply irritated his thick-browed opponent, Kakashi ignored Gai's proclamations and strode immediately into the personal space of the disorientated schoolteacher. His tone was severe.

"What do you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has commented! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thank you.

...

"It was an accident, Kakashi-san."

Iruka turned his head to the side, speaking down into his chest. He hoped no one was listening. He could feel Kakashi's eye, sharp, on his face. The interrogation was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Kakashi!" interjected Gai, morosely. "Although you fought valiantly, it is clear that my victory has overwhelmed you, and there is no point in being a Sore Loser. There is no need to argue my win. Is that not so, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka opened his mouth to respond, but Gai continued. "Precisely! Now, Kakashi, as the champion of our Worthy Contest, it is my turn to decide the next test."

For a moment, Iruka thought he saw Kakashi's exposed eye narrow. Yet the Jounin slouched lethargically in response to his rival's challenge, and whatever emotion he had so briefly expressed was covered.

Gai snorted. Then he crossed his arms in seriousness.

"I will not be hasty. I will think of something truly befitting our youthful tribulations." Gai turned to Iruka, his tone still somber. "Iruka-sensei, do not let Kakashi take his loss too harshly," he said, placing a hand on the schoolteacher's shoulder as if he were imparting some weighty task. And perhaps he was.

"Until then!" said the Green Beast dramatically, giving his rival a meaningful, if somewhat theatrical, final look. Then, in a flourish, he was gone.

Iruka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where is he off to?" he asked, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere that reconvened about them. Kakashi shrugged, and at last turned away. His eye remained narrowed, however, and his tone was edgy.

"Wherever."

He kept his hands in his pockets; Iruka struggled to find something to say that would ease the situation.

"Kakashi-san," he said, at last, grasping at straws. He remembered vividly the man he had seen in the hospital bed all those weeks ago, and he could not help but concern himself. "Did you. . . Are you . . ." Iruka shook his head, and collected himself before proceeding. "Are you alright?"

He looked up in time to catch something akin to anger flicker across the other's masked features. But it was not anger directed towards him, it seemed.

Kakashi sniffed, and placed his gaze someplace in the distance.

"Just forget it," he said, and ran his fingers through his hair. Iruka's eyes followed the movement unconsciously.

"May I ask," he started, speaking before he thought, "what happened to your hands?"

Kakashi turned sharply towards him.

"No," he said simply, and without further warning took his leave.

Iruka huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's got to stop doing that," he said, mildly irritated that Kakashi had once again left unannounced. So be it. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

Yet something told him – and he could not deny it – that he would not have reacted any differently from Kakashi, if someone had suddenly discovered a secret he wanted carefully to conceal. Besides, he was pointedly aware that, behind his aloofness, there was much more to Sharingan Kakashi than he let on.

...

"_Well, everything checks out," said Tsunade, placing her clipboard down on the table with a shrug. Kakashi sat on a white bench. "Still, it's not like you to get scraped up so carelessly." She turned, wiping her hands against each other. "Just a little rusty, huh?" _

_Kakashi rubbed his head. His chest was bandaged. He looked off to the side; he wouldn't have come to the hospital for something so minor as a gash, except that Tsunade had been unreasonably insistent that he "let her fix him up." He was not naïve enough to believe her; this was a check up, if he'd ever seen one and in that, she made little attempt at subtly. _

"_You know," she continued, looking him in the eyes as she took his pulse, "there is no shame in taking it slow. You were out for a while, and it's to be expected that your body needs some time to catch up." She was searching for something as she kept her steady gaze on him. Kakashi's expression did not change. At last, she sighed, leaning back against the table. _

"_It's no secret that I could use you in the field," she said, and did not miss the subtle twitch of the man's face beneath his mask. "Although you know as well as I, there is no point in keeping secrets." _

_Kakashi raised his brows. _

"_Tsunade- sama, if by your charts and results there is nothing medically wrong with me, I also see no point in refraining." _

_She looked him up and down._

"_Very well," was her answer, not without some hesitation. "Then get going. But any new injuries like this one, and I want you to come see me. After what you went through, you and I both know that you need to take it careful." _

_After that, she freed him from her examination. He exited casually, but it would have been more accurate to say that he felt as though he was escaping. Indeed he would have to be more careful. The threat was there: forced inactivity. He did not think he could tolerate another month of such monotony. _

_He heard the doors sweep behind him, and he knew, with a deep sense of dread, that she had more to say to him and that he would not like the news. It made him all the more sensitive, his onetime student and her schoolteacher being there to witness, even if they could not overhear. _

_He was no fool, and was well aware that Sakura had gleaned some information on his situation. How much, he could not be sure; in any case, she had seen him come in, seen his bumps and bruises, and was no fool herself. It did not take a genius to deduce that he was off his game. _

_To have Tsunade call him out in front of the pair made him tense. The fifth Hokage was not exactly discreet. When she called him over, his heart dropped. _

_The other two were out of earshot, at least. _

"_What is it, Tsunade-sama?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned, and above suspicion. _

"_Kakashi," Tsunade drew him in close, her voice deep. She flipped through a few pages on her clipboard. "I glanced through your secondary evaluation one last time. There are . . . Some things which don't quite add up." Kakashi made an effort to appear oblivious, and was relieved when her next words were inconclusive. "There is nothing I can pinpoint, but . . ." _

"_Tsunade-sama," he said, in the most convincing tone he could whip up, "I understand the concern, but if it cannot be pinpointed. . ."_

_She held up a hand to silence him, irritated. _

"_Kid, don't try to pull the hood over my eyes. Although it might not be worth a damn in gambling, as a medical professional, I know when to go with my gut. I can't say anything definite, but I've dealt with you long enough to know when something just isn't right. So I'm leaving you with this: don't overdo it. This next mission is A-rank. Nothing you can't handle, but I want you to be conscious of your condition. You'll leave in a week. Don't do anything stupid." _

_...  
_

It was half-past four in the afternoon, and Iruka sat at the missions desk, staring with unreadable expression at the notice on the table.

His shift had started normally enough; he arrived, relieving the worker before him, and bringing with him some busywork to occupy his mind. He had only lifted his pencil, slipping into the comfortable groove of grading, when he heard an unexpected voice just outside the door. It was cracked open ever so slightly; he could very vaguely see the forms of two people.

"I see," said the shorter one. It was a woman, and her voice was familiar. "But I will need you on your mission, and it is too last minute to reassign your squad. You would be the best choice to accompany him, given the circumstances. He trusts you. Unfortunately, right now, I can't afford to have two of my top Jounin on the same team. "

"Godaime-sama," said the other, taller, and masculine. Iruka sat up at the mention of the Hokage. What was she doing here? For the sake of decency, and respect, he made a conscious effort to focus on his work. He knew he had no right to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I think that I have thought of an acceptable substitute."

"Who did you have in mind?"

The doorknob tuned as though the two would enter. Iruka sat up straighter, but no one came in. Instead, the door clicked shut. They must have realized it had been left open. They were still outside, but the voices were so muffled now that he could not have made them out if he wanted to.

Half an hour later, an indistinctive ANBU arrived in front of him, and placed the troublesome document on his table. He continued to stare at it.

He had been given a mission. He would leave tomorrow evening.

...

When Kakashi was informed that he would be accompanied on his next mission, he was immediately suspicious. It could not have been simple happenstance; the change was too abrupt. This was a mission that he should be able to complete himself. Backup was unnecessary.

Kakashi wiped some sweat from his brow. He was at the training grounds, and the dummy that he had been practicing on looked as though it had seen better days. His body ached, but he knew that he could not stop. He would have tomorrow to recover, and then he would be off.

He spun, he dove, he kicked, he punched. He imagined attacks from all angles, and swiftly deflected them. Briefly, it crossed his mind that this may be good for him; his taijutsu was admireable, but it was out of use. He looked at his bruised hands as he swung his palm towards the wooden post, then stopped, fingers millimeters from its surface.

An unwelcome thought entered his mind when it should have been clear and focused: who was he kidding, when he told himself that he did not miss it, that he did not worry, and that it was "no big deal"?

In frustration, he let his hand fall, and his head followed it, forehead sinking forward to rest against the wood of the training post. It was growing dark, and in the deep blue light he could still vaguely see his slender digits and worn knuckles. His eyebrows furrowed angrily.

In the same way that he had done since he was a child, he breathed deep, closed his eyes, and searched for that something which he had somehow misplaced. His fingers bent slightly, in the way that they always did before an attack.

This time there was no flash, not even the jolting pinch of a short circuit; simply, there was nothing.

Instead, he punched the post on his own, the wood cracked and splintered around it. _That _he felt.

...

Iruka watched from the distance as a single figure moved swiftly and surely on the training grounds. They were working intensely, and at times Iruka could barely distinguish kicks from punches, or exactly where they landed. The speed was incredible, and the precision almost frightening in its relentlessness. He was wearing only his issued black top and pants, and his movements in the diminishing light were stunning, to say the least. Like a living shadow.

He knew it was Kakashi, however, and he knew what the Jounin was doing. He only wondered how the man would react tomorrow evening, when he learned just who his back-up would be.

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, for all of your interest. Here is the third chapter. I hope that you will like it.

...

The mission was simple. Intercept and eliminate. A trafficking group, working under the name of Dokujya, had established itself near the Northeast border of Fire Country. Their numbers were small, but their presence was disruptive. A contingent of their party was headed northwards, presumably returning from an area in the vicinity of Konoha. It was a poor choice on their part, because it made their interception not only convenient, but necessary. Such black market dealings - and their group expressed no qualms, neither for the nature of their goods, or the manner of acquirement - were impermissible. The proximity to Konoha risked incrimination of the hidden village by their criminal activity. Tsunade hoped that the eradication of this contingent would send the message across: Konoha did not tolerate such lawlessness.

The Godaime Hokage rested her chin on her hands and crossed her legs.

It was only their bad luck that she had one of the greatest trackers in her arsenal.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi crouched near to the ground, lowering himself close to the article of clothing. He stood, at the far edge of what a day before had been the camp of their targets, and scrunched his nose.

They had not been particularly careful to mask the remains of their camp. A charred circle sat in the middle of it all. Iruka poked cautiously through the bones of small animals scattered in its pit - dinner, undoubtedly. Despite their carelessness, the targets had in any case made some effort to cover their tracks, and although Iruka knew from his mission statement that they would head Northeast, there were any number of routes they might choose. They would be hard to follow.

He looked up, and noticed Kakashi's activity, watching his reactions closely.

"You can smell them?" questioned Iruka, catching him up. He could not detect anything, despite the physical evidence of their presence. Iruka was impressed - he had not even summoned his dogs. Kakashi had more skills than he could have guessed, skills that were gradually coming to light as they pursued their target. A super-human sense of smell was not one that he had expected; in retrospect, it made perfect sense, and Iruka was well aware of the equivoque. He tried once more to perceive the scent which Kakashi had obviously pinpointed, and could not.

The Jounin shook his head.

"Their scent is all over this place; they did a poor job of hiding it. But they did a much better job of leaving it behind." He paused.

"In other words, they made it easy for you to detect, but difficult to tail." Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Do you think that they know they're being followed?"

Kakashi shook his head again.

"I think that they accounted for the possibility; we are too far behind them to have been detected. But they are being arrogant."

"Then they've got no idea just _who's_ after them, right?" said Iruka with a wink. He meant it as a compliment. Kakashi harrumphed.

"We should get going. I've got the scent."

Iruka sighed as they took off. It was hard to believe that they set out from Konoha a mere six hours ago. Already they had covered significant ground. In order to cross paths with their targets, without cluing them in to the chase, they were traveling through the night. In this way, the contingent was sure to be immobile and the two trackers could play catch-up. Tomorrow would be a long day; they would not stop to rest until sunset.

At some point, Iruka noted, Pakkun had arrived. They followed him swiftly through the dark shapes of the forest.

* * *

Shizune stood in front of the Hokage's desk, her arms crossed over the clipboard she held to her chest. It was late, and street lanterns glimmered faintly in the deep blue haze outside the windows.

"I know that Hatake-san is aware of his own limitations. But Tsunade-sama, are you sure that it is acceptable to send him on a mission? Are you sure that you should not have explained things more clearly to him first?" Shizune paused, carefully. "You are not even certain of what the problem is." The Godaime responded with even tone.

"I know exactly what's wrong with him. But me telling him that won't change the fact that there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"You mean -?"

Tsunade nodded critically.

"He's all tangled up. Like something's gone wrong in the wiring," she furrowed her brows, as if visualizing the problem. "So I'm doing the best I can do for him, which is not to bring it up. If Kakashi were the sort of man that would lay down and let me sort things out for him - even if I knew where to start - he would not be half the shinobi that he is. Don't get me wrong, he'd be far easier to deal with. . . But he's faced losses before, of many natures, and he's not the type to back down. There's a lot to more to him, a lot more than anyone sees. " Tsunade gazed out the window.

Shizune bobbed her head, and did not disagree. However, it was apparent that she remained apprehensive about the situation.

"When I said that this mission was nothing that he can't handle, I meant it. As much as I would like to hold him back, I need him out there. And holding him back will only frustrate him more."

"Then why send him with backup?" she asked mildly.

"Because, I'm not an idiot, and neither are the people who know him well." She folded her arms. "Besides, I have reason to believe that his _backup _knows quite a bit more about the situation than he has let on."

Shizune raised her eyebrows, but did not comment. She knew when a matter was settled. Still, the apprentice could not help but wonder what her master had in mind.

* * *

_Iruka glanced at the time; it was a minute to eight o'clock. He shifted the small pack higher on his back. Of course, he did not expect the other shinobi to be on time._

_So, when at eight o'clock to the second and the minute hand clicked into place, he was understandably surprised to see Kakashi appear before him. Though not quite so surprised as Kakashi himself, when he processed who he had appeared before. The exposed eye narrowed. It asked a handful of questions; 'why are _you _here?' and '_why _are you here?' were among them, though both went unvoiced._

_"Iruka-sensei," he said, in a quiet tone which would not have been unfriendly except for the circumstances._

_"Kakashi-san. . ."_

_There was a sort of cool neutrality in the other's stance that Iruka did not know how to gauge. Kakashi threw a nod over his shoulder, indicating the empty road behind him._

_"Well, shall we?" he asked._

_There was a slow and tepid breeze; the sky was turbid. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, realizing suddenly how tense the muscles had become. His whole body was wound with apprehension._

_The confrontation, however, was not the conflagration he anticipated._

_In fact, it was wordless. The accusation in that gray eye was clear, though it had not been spoken. _You sold me out.

_And it was on this note that they departed._

* * *

The horizon was lined with red, and set afire to the gaps in the endless columns of trees; the weight of the sunset fell upon them, and they slowed their pace. Yet they did not stop until all was black. There was no moon. Five hours ago, they had passed silently through another small and untidy camp. Now they were within two hours of their targets. Tomorrow, in the early hours, they would overtake them.

They could spare four hours to recover and to rest - two hours each. Pakkun sensed his master's decision, and came to a halt. Kakashi slid into a walk. He lifted his chin into the night air, sifting through all that he could sense. The atmosphere was heavy; above the trees, it was hazy. It made him edgy with anticipation.

He heard Iruka's footsteps behind him and turned.

"This is as good of a place to camp, as any," suggested the Chuunin. "What do you say, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi assented, and they both set down the conservative packs that they carried. Iruka rubbed his thighs; they had run for nearly a day, with only short stints of walking every few hours to relieve their legs. It had been awhile since he had gone so fast, and for such distances. He took a depth breath, and wondered absently how Kakashi felt. Iruka was still unsure of precisely when he had actually been released from the hospital. Even so, he could only assume that it had also been awhile for Kakashi.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked impulsively. He knew it was probably inappropriate, and was cautious when he turned to face the other. Kakashi stared back at him with an eyebrow raised. After a moment of close scrutiny, he looked away, shoved his hands into his pockets, and leaned subtly against the tree.

"You can sleep first," he offered. There would have been no arguing with him, even if the schoolteacher had been inclined to do so.

* * *

Iruka awoke to a firm, but gentle shake of his shoulder. He hardly remembered closing his eyes, and for a brief second could not understand where he was, why it was night, and why he was wet. He sat up. Kakashi was kneeling at his right. Iruka caught a fleeting glimpse of those slender fingers as they disappeared; the white wrappings seemed to stand out disproportionately, but probably only because he was surprised to see them. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

It was drizzling. Iruka jumped to his feet when he recognized it for what it was.

"The trail!" he said in distress. "How are we going to follow it?"

The Copy-Nin held up a hand.

"I sent the dogs ahead. They've marked the way; but we have to set out now."

Iruka glanced at his wristwatch. It was approaching one in the morning. His brow down-turned as he understood that he had been asleep for more than his allotted two hours. Why had Kakashi not woken him sooner? He looked up at the man; he did not seem to be effected by the depressing drizzle, or by what would normally constitute sleep deprivation. Still, Iruka had to object.

"What about you?"

It did not matter; Kakashi was already on the move, a swift shade in the cool night. There were no stars, hidden as they were by the hurried slate of clouds.

* * *

Iruka peered out from behind the coverage of the dripping, black leaves. The rain was falling steadily. He could see four figures, two reposed around the fire, and two others seated.

He leaned in close to whisper. "What exactly do they deal in?"

Kakashi was standing at his side. His eyes darted searchingly past Iruka's shoulder and he hissed a hush. There was something wrong. He glanced back to the wavering firelight. The constant fizzle of the rain in his ears, and the consuming scent of wet dirt and ozone formed a frustrating background which continued to tug at his focus. All were accounted for, and yet. . .

"We could sell _you_ for a good price."

The voice came from behind them, almost in Kakashi's ear. He could not stifle his curse. The wind picked up momentarily, throwing the light of the flame across two dummy sleepers, and Iruka did not have to tell Kakashi what he had seen for him to know what had happened.

The two that had been seated were now nowhere to be seen.

A blade gleamed dangerously in the space just above Iruka's shoulder. In a movement quicker than the eye, Kakashi's arm shot out and grabbed the wrist attached to the blade. Iruka read the cue instantaneously and steadied his shoulder. Kakashi snapped the arm down across him, and the Chuunin could hear the cruel crack of bone in his ear as it was split like a twig. Iruka heard the shout of pain, but it did not stop him from plunging a kunai into the dark at his back and silencing it. There was a thump as a body fell to the ground. He looked up in time to see a silver whirl as Kakashi spun an elbow into his own attacker's nose, and then with equal speed grasp either temple and viciously pull him forward from his stumble into a skull-splintering head butt.

The third assailant flew from the trees in a rage. He went straight for Kakashi before his comrade had fallen to the mud. The pace at which both combatants moved was astonishing. In the scant light, their movements could hardly be distinguished. Iruka gleaned frames from the barrage of fists; Kakashi caught a quick chop across his forearm, bracing against it; he ducked against the following open palm. As it had been at the training ground, his exactness and control was frightful.

They both knew that he was being led away from Iruka; they were being separated. The Chuunin took a calming breath, preparing himself. He concentrated all of his senses, searching for their fourth target.

It became silent. And it was then - too late - that he realized their enemy's plan.

Suddenly, from the distance he saw a white crackle of light, illuminating the forest for only a second before it flickered fitfully out. He heard a strangled yell, of pain, surprise, and utter frustration. Iruka tore towards it.

* * *

There was a distant rumble of thunder.

He did not process, as he hurried to gather up Kakashi, that there were three corpses and not four littering the forest floor.

...

_Dokujya_ = poison snake


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks so much for sticking with me! Tell me what you think, if you have a chance. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

...

Even as Iruka could feel the Jounin's immediate tenseness returning, he leaned forward with all of his weight directed to his fingertips and into Kakashi's upper back. The other hissed through gritted teeth. He wanted nothing more than to extract himself from the intrusiveness of Iruka's hands, and of his presence. But his body had betrayed him, and would not quit the mixture of pain and soothing.

"What - exactly - do you think you're doing?" he ground out.

"I'm relaxing you," answered the Chuunin, matter-of-factly. "It _does_ feel good, doesn't it?"

"It _hurts,_" Kakashi growled.

Iruka moved lower. Kakashi groaned.

"The sooner you calm down, the sooner I'll be done. Now, let's talk."

* * *

_He was being drawn further and further from where he last saw Iruka. He knew that they were being separated, and only hoped that the Chuunin could fend for himself; at the moment, he had his hands full, quite literally. His opponent was fast, and it took a great deal of his already taxed concentration to follow his strikes. Still, Kakashi was faster. It was a good exercise in defense, but he did not want to draw out a battle that he could end easily. He sidestepped a calculated punch, collected himself, and timed the final blow. _

_Without warning, energy exploded at his back, ripping through his latissimus and up the rest of his muscles. His mind whirled in confusion. Then, in anger, he understood. They had double-teamed him. And his opponent's teammate, he realized with an irony like acid, was a lightning user. _

_Furious, he pushed through the singeing pain to clasp his enemy's throat, closing with all his force to destroy the airway. The other man's energy continued to surge through him; like downing a power line over a circuit breaker - it was unstable. There was a violent flash of light, and a charge which rushed through his body unnaturally, the feel_ _of the other man's chakra biting through his synapses, and his own chakra crackling recklessly in response. _

_He swung the man around even as he felt his knees give, and crashed the teammates into each other. Both went down. _

_A mixture of exhaustion and sting overtook him. After that, he remembered the sink of mud, the loud patter of rain, and the dead eyes of his opponent as he collapsed next to him._

* * *

Iruka made a hasty check. It was pouring intensely, and water from the river was rising their way. All four chakra signatures were extinguished. He swept the unconscious man onto his back, and made for higher ground.

There was a storm rolling in. The wind was intensified since it had begun to drizzle some hours before. The weather was certainly making every effort to complicate their mission. They had no shelter. Normally, he would have dealt with it as it was; shinobi were accustomed to hardening themselves against any conditions. In this case, however, he preferred to find a safe place to compose himself, and for Kakashi to regain his bearings.

He found it abruptly, a mouth-like overhang of rock. There was little room inside, but its angle cut off the pelting of the rain, and the ground was dry enough. He set the taller man against the wall, huffing in relief and wiping away the turrets of rainwater that dripped down his face. Strands of hair clung to his cheeks, and he shook his head to dry off. Briefly, he considered fire, and scrounged together some scraps of tree, blown down by the winds. Everything was damp, and he abandoned it.

He had already checked Kakashi's pulse, but he did so again as he rung out his clothing, if for no other reason than reassurance.

The blackened marks on the back of his shirt were not lost on him. He sighed and slumped down against the wall. It seemed strange, to be once again next to the reclining form of such a dangerous man. Iruka had not witnessed the Jounin in battle for many years. He would not forget the intensity of it for many more.

Kakashi's face was down-turned, his chin resting on his chest. The silvery grey hair was weighted with water, though it was peculiarly unaffected from its normal tone.

Iruka recalled his visits to the hospital, and shook his head in some bemusement. Kakashi was extremely still when he rested, a testament to the hold of his control. Only the subtle rise and fall of his chest belied any movement.

* * *

"There you are, Naruto! I should have known I'd find you here" said Sakura, pushing back a panel of cloth at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Sakura-chan!" chirped the energetic young boy through a mouthful of noodles.

"I've been looking for you all day," she griped.

"Looking for me?" he perked up. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I've got a message for you," she said bluntly. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, well, I went to visit Shikamaru and he was trying to explain some crazy stuff about deer to me. Did you know he lives with a bunch of deer? I mean, I always knew he had a weird name, but think that's weird. Then I came here, because today is the day Iruka-sensei and I meet for ramen. Except he's not here yet, which is kind of strange, since he's always yelling about being on time to things."

"That's actually what I needed to find you about," said Sakura. "Tsunade-sama says that Iruka-sensei was sent on a mission, and that he won't be back for a few days."

Naruto made a confused face.

"Iruka-sensei has a mission?" He raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

* * *

It was not his job to rehabilitate - that was out of bounds, even if it was had been his intention. He was not a medi-nin, he was not a superior, and in this, he was not trusted. Nevertheless, Iruka understood from the start that his own purpose on this mission was not one of assassination. That was Kakashi's objective, and Iruka knew he was personally outmatched - as far as literal backup, Iruka realized that he could provide little more than he already had. They both knew, without being commanded, that he was to serve another purpose.

To monitor, to follow, and to collect the pieces. He was a check, a spy, an intruder. And so he knew why he warranted Kakashi's caginess.

Still, he found it difficult - he found it unfair - to remain impersonal. He remembered the kindness that this man harbored, his arsenal of quirks notwithstanding, and felt his resolve slipping.

* * *

"If that's the case," said Teuchi, setting a fresh bowl of steaming ramen onto the counter, "then I guess I'll need someone to get rid of this for me. I made it thinking Iruka would be on his way."

Naruto looked at it, his stomach rumbling regardless of the meal he had just finished. He glanced to Sakura. "Hungry?"

The young kunoichi laughed and held up her hands.

"No, Naruto, it sounds like you should eat it."

The boy gave a wide, white grin, and pulled the bowl closer.

"Well, since I'd be doing old man Teuchi a favor, I guess!" he picked up his chopsticks, and licked his lips. "It's good that I'm here to be so helpful! Bon appetit!"

"Wouldn't want it to go to waste," Teuchi laughed, wiping the counter and beginning to clean up. "It's been a long time since Iruka missed a night of ramen for a mission, though."

"Yeah," said Naruto, in mid bite. "I wonder what grandma Tsunade is thinking. What about the academy?"

"I'm sure Tsunade-_sama_ has it under control. The academy has substitutes for occasions like this."

"I suppose," hummed Naruto, "but you don't think it's strange? I mean, what sort of mission do you think it is?"

Sakura was about to explain that the village was short-handed, after all, and it was not unusual for people's normal duties to be rearranged, when she was interrupted.

"The most important type!" boomed a strange, deep, and overly enthusiastic voice. It was none other than Maito Gai. He leaned beneath the cloth panel, and granted them all an excessive thumbs-up. "But I am sworn to secrecy, and can say nothing of it. That is protocol, after all."

Sakura made a face of annoyance.

"If you can't say anything about it, why say _anything_ about it," she sighed.

"Excellent question, Sakura! In fact, as I was returning from my own mission, I merely overheard such an exuberance of Youthful Inquisitiveness overflowing from this ramen stand that I could not help but comment. And how fortuitous that I should be led straight to the Cute Students of my esteemed rival."

"Esteemed rival?" repeated Naruto as he thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Kakashi-sensei. Well, he's not around."

"Of course not," said Gai seriously. "He has embarked on a test of Vigor and Courage."

"A test of what?" asked Naruto, dubious. Sakura appeared more concerned.

"He's gone on a mission?"

Gai lowered his head, closing his eyes in a dramatic pause.

"Yes. My dear rival has bested me again in his dedication and sacrifice." He gave a little smile then, which meant nothing to Naruto, but which Sakura understood more concretely as concern for a friend. "But fear not; he has been sent with a very Cunning and very Persistent reinforcement. He has my full endorsement."

* * *

Although he could not see them, Kakashi felt Iruka's eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable, but he kept still. Initially, he was suspicious of this man. Suspicious, and unsettled. It should not have been that he _found out_. Yet it had not taken long to deduce that Iruka was not lying when he said it was an accident. And so, as much as Kakashi wished for an excuse to lash out, he understood pointedly that they were both in situations that they would have gone to lengths to avoid. It was underhanded, but the longer that Iruka believed he was suspect of tattling, the fewer questions he would ask.

He sighed then. It was pointless to pretend he was not awake. He immediately felt Iruka's gaze relent, as if it were hastily redirected. The muscles in his back complained with the slightest movement, and he grunted quietly as he sat up.

"Kakashi-san," said Iruka. "You're awake."

Kakashi nodded shortly.

"You, uh, blacked out."

"Yeah."

He could hear Kakashi reposition himself stiffly. He was sore. If Kakashi kept sitting around in the cold, his muscles would never loosen up.

"How do you feel?" asked Iruka.

"Fine." Kakashi's gaze strolled over the walls of the overhang, taking in the downpour outside. Finally, they returned to the conversation. "Are you unhurt?"

Iruka stayed himself from laughing aloud, but could not forgo raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, respecting the deliberate shift of topic. "It seems that our targets wanted to take us out individually, but they focused their attacks on you. Other than getting a little wet, I'm alright."

Kakashi exhaled softly in relief

"That's good."

Iruka smiled; no matter the circumstance, it was clear that cool veneer aside, Kakashi cared deeply for the well-being of his teammates. Iruka wondered if he felt guilty for collapsing - it could easily have left Iruka without support, and with an extra body to guard.

"We were lucky," he conceded, turning to Kakashi. He couldn't help but finish the thought: "maybe it was not so bad that I was sent along."

Kakashi did not answer - he steadfastly refused to take the bait. Yet neither did he disagree. He knew his own skill, but he was not so arrogant as to see anything but the truth of a matter. And in this matter, Iruka was correct. Still, he was treading on sensitive ground, and Kakashi made it clear in his body language that he found it invasive.

Fortunately, Iruka relented.

They fell into silence. It was pervasive. The sound of the rain could not make up for their lack of interaction. After ten minutes, the tension was unbearable. In that same instant, Iruka recognized their predicament to be utterly ridiculous - two grown men sitting in the dark and trying their best to ignore one another. Iruka had never been one to favor avoidance. Thus, he took a deep breath and abandoned subtleties, aware of the trouble he would garner for it. They were fooling no one by pretending the situation was anything other than what it was.

"I want to look at your back," he said, in the same manner that he would strip off a bandage.

Kakashi blinked, then slitted his eyes. The power of Iruka's observational skills in any other instance he would call impressive - if not somewhat eerie. Now, he found them instead a nuisance. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair. There was something exceedingly direct about Iruka's mien, and something changed from before.

The Copy-Nin did not know what to think of it.

Inside, Iruka was nervous; he was stepping far out of line; he was playing with fire. But for whatever reason, he was prepared to hazard the burn. Out of consideration only, he gentled his tone. "Will you let me?"

Kakashi stared stonily at the other. Then he snorted. In one indignant gesture, he pulled his shirt over his head. His expression read simply: _"Search. But you won't find anything." _

Iruka scratched his head and inched closer. Despite the bravado, Kakashi flinched in surprise at the suddenness with which cool hands were on his shoulders. Almost immediately, he became spectacularly tense. Then, surprisingly, the fingers began to warm, and the sensation sent a pleasant chill up his spine. Very cautiously, he started to unwind. Kakashi gripped the fabric of his pants legs, biting his lip when the fingers moved lower, and hovered over a sore point.

As Iruka suspected, there was a marred brush of charcoal black on skin that was otherwise pale. It was like a burn, except that there was no outer damage, a mark from impact only. He began to press more forcefully, and always with precision. The muscles were all wound up. Vaguely, Iruka could feel the hardness of bones in places where they were close to the surface. He expended a fraction more chakra, his fingertips heating.

"Kakashi-san," he said, very quietly. "I know that you've lost your spark."

...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you very, very, _very_ much for your comments. They are so encouraging, and I appreciate them so much. Here, at last, is the penultimate chapter. I hope you enjoy!

...

He moved like a snake in the grass, shifting and low to the ground. The night concealed him completely, and the rain quickly covered his trail. Above, the sky was furious and black. At the horizon, lightning rolled among imposing cumulonimbus; thunder grumbled restlessly. The heart of the storm followed close at his heels.

His comrades were dead; their mission was ruined.

_They_ would pay for the loss.

* * *

There was a magnificent crash of thunder.

At first, Kakashi was angry. Immensely so. The emotion of it emanated from his body, to such an extent that Iruka felt it a tangible force, brimming and unfettered at his fingertips. The beat of his own heart quickened in his chest. He refused to withdraw his hands. The pounding of the rain thrummed in his ears. He would not lie: at that moment, he was fearful of the man before him.

"Kakashi-san. . ." he said delicately. Iruka swallowed and brought his hands to rest on the Jounin's shoulders. They did not speak. They did not move. The minutes slowed, and Iruka was pointedly aware of the crawl of each second. Then, at last, the shoulders slumped.

"You're awfully tenacious, do you know that?"

Iruka blinked. There was another pause.

The confession passed between the patter of the rain.

"Will you. . . keep doing that?"

For a moment, Iruka did not understand. Then, he understood perfectly. With an accepting smile, he smoothed his palms across the curved plane of Kakashi's back and began again to knead.

* * *

It did not take long for Iruka to realize that Kakashi had slipped into sleep.

He was slouched forward, deceptively casual. His silver eyebrows remained furrowed, but in some hidden way, he had calmed. Iruka sighed in immeasurable relief, feeling as one who meets a wild creature, to emerge unscathed and awestruck - and to find that, underneath it all, the creature they feared was gentle and kind. And perhaps frightened themselves.

Iruka leaned the dozing man against the wall of the overhang. As always, his breathing was shallow and imperceptible. Then, he leaned back himself. His clothes were damp, but gradually drying. He wondered how long the storm would last. Lightning flickered sporadically in the ink that enclosed their shelter. He could hear the shiver of leaves.

They had not lit a fire; it would be too conspicuous. Iruka rustled a hand through his hair. As he did so, a peculiar luminosity glimmered at the corner of his vision. Initially, he attributed it to a trick of the eyes, or to the rage of the storm. But in the breath between the lightning and its roar, when all was black, he saw it.

It was so incredibly faint, to the point of transparency, that he was forced to squint even to distinguish it. Like a timid glitter or the flecks of a restive iris. In the reposed, upturned palms of Kakashi's hands, infinitesimal points of blue-white leaped, vanished, and effervesced.

It was as fascinating as it was alarming.

Then it was gone.

* * *

Kakashi woke shortly. It seemed to Iruka that hardly half an hour had passed, but he could not be sure. He turned to the man, whose only sign of waking was the gleam of a gray eye.

"Kakashi-san, are you aware that you were glowing?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, but was not as impressed, or surprised, by the news as Iruka might have expected.

"That's highly unlikely, in the first place." He looked down, scratching his nose. Then he sat up with a curt shiver. The air had grown cold, and he reached for his shirt. He thought for a time, a hand absently ghosting his bare back. "Although. . ."

"Although?"

Kakashi shook out his shirt with a shrug.

"The man that attacked me. He was a lightning user."

Iruka raised his eyebrows expectantly. That did not provide an adequate explanation, he felt.

"He landed a hit."

"And?"

Kakashi gave him a look as though it were apparent. Slowly, he realized it was not.

"His attack was lightning based," he explained patiently. "Probably, what you saw was his energy exiting my body."

Iruka watched him.

"Not your own?"

"Not my own," he said softly, and Iruka could have sworn that he was embarrassed.

"You know, you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Kakashi pulled on his shirt and zipped his vest. Then he froze.

* * *

There remained a few hours before sunrise. Tsunade sat with her back to her desk, and eyes to the wide panel of window. At the corner of the cluttered desktop perched a small tear-shaped instrument, with a flat bottom, and no bigger than her thumb. It glowed mutedly. She tried to ignore it.

In a hidden village, the position of kage, expectably, brought with it an endless list of responsibilities. Yet the responsibilities which plagued her above all others were self-imposed. The reality of the shinobi was such that, in every way, lives could be quantified in terms of very real value.

At the moment, there were fifty-two shinobi on missions, from D-rank up to S; there were fifty-two reasons for her to worry; fifty-two empty beds; fifty-two lives she wished desperately to make it home; and there were infinite unknowns. So who could say her position had nothing to do with math? She knew how to turn a number, but no matter how neatly they added up, the sum was always less. Because humans were not numbers.

A penchant for drinking, gambling, and evasion of work might have disguised the fact; her shinobi were her world. And they kept her up, late into the night, pretending to be indifferent.

When Kakashi returned, she would have no qualms about informing him how vastly she disliked to worry for him.

The godaime hokage rested her head in one palm, elbow propped against the arm of her chair. Outside, she watched the street lamps. A storm was rumbling to the north. One of the lamps was dimmer than the rest. She observed as, gradually, it flittered out. The bulb had died. It would need to be changed. If only, she thought briefly, shinobi were more like lamps.

There was a flash of lightning which lit up the horizon. Abruptly, the small glowing instrument on her desk fluoresced intensely. Then it shattered. She swore.

* * *

In the darkness, there was a sound above the rain that was neither the shudder of trees, nor the rush of the wind. It was almost like the sound of laughter.

"It's good to know that you won't prove much of a fight!" shouted the fourth of the _Dokujya _members above the downpour. Before Iruka could react, the enemy came at him; the sharp leer of a blade arced above his head. He braced himself for the strike, guarding his vital points as hastily as he could. It never hit. Iruka heard a grunt of discomfort.

Quick as a flash, Kakashi was standing over him. The edge of the blade embedded itself in his forearm. Kakashi tugged his arm towards himself, yanking the handle from the enemy's grip. Without hesitation, he pulled out the weapon and tossed it to the ground. The enemy clucked his tongue.

"You've got quite the glare. My boss would appreciate your. . . spunk. I've got half a mind to break you for him." Kakashi's fists clenched. "But considering the trouble you've caused, you'd better hope that I wind up killing you."

Kakashi did not spare time for rejoinders. He swiped a powerful kick across the enemy's chest. His hands flew through the seals; the flame of a katon consumed the overhang. Red-orange light flickered across the contours of his face, through the mask. It was an expression of concentrated steel.

Even as Kakashi's form shielded Iruka from the intensity, he could feel the heat of it skim against stone, and char whatever organic material that clung to it. The enemy leaped backwards into the night. Kakashi nodded to Iruka. They followed after.

Only the brief flashes of lightning gave any hint to their surroundings. The enemy had blended seamlessly into the rain. But he was not gone.

Iruka wondered why Kakashi did not reveal the Sharingan. Then he realized that Kakashi did not want to raise his intrinsic value. They did not know what sorts of tricks this group would use to capture their targets; their enemy would be easiest to eliminate if he were pushed to kill, not if he acted to trick and ensnare. So far, their enemy did not appear to recognize him for who he was.

The two Leaf shinobi stood back to back, scanning. Kakashi sniffed suddenly, and his body tensed. He had found him. The scent was diluted, but it was there all the same: burnt flesh. And something else.

"Left," Kakashi murmured.

The voice changed positions unpredictably. But it was coming closer.

"At this point, it doesn't matter what price I could get for you. I'm going to kill you."

Just out of reach, their attacker came into view. His face was burned. His eyes were severe. Angry black and red skin wrapped up his neck and across one side of his cheek.

Suddenly, and seemingly without reason, Kakashi fell. There was a muffled thud as his knees struck the ground. He was clutching his arm.

"Kakashi-san?"

Iruka could not wait for a response. The enemy came at him. He tore a kunai from its holster and caught the blade across it. Whatever he did, he could not let those blades touch him. It had done something to Kakashi. He was certain that it must have been poisoned.

Kakashi heard the clink of metal against metal. His head was spinning, and a searing pain pulsed from his forearm to his chest. He was furious at his carelessness. Iruka was still at his back. Kakashi dug his fingers into the mud and the ground seemed every second to inch closer. The poison was unrelenting. Tsunade's words of warning flitted through his head; _don't over do it._ _This is nothing you can't handle_. And he had been stubborn enough to try to convince her it was so. He scoffed. It seemed as though he couldn't handle anything. This mission had fallen completely and unnecessarily out of control. The rain pelted them incessantly; it ran down his face and dripped from his forehead. Kakashi was a man who prided himself in his versatility. But this struck too deep. Who, indeed, was he kidding?

Then he felt it. It was a sensation so familiar, but entirely foreign. The air was thick with it. He could feel it jumping through his clothing. The fine hairs on his arms, ever so subtly, began to stand on end. His heart raced. Electricity. He knew this feeling; he had to react. He had to get Iruka out. His vision was spotty. Without a second thought, he slammed his arm against the ground. The pain exploded up his limb. For that brief instant, it overpowered the haze of poison. He did not hesitate.

There was almost no time. It all happened in less than a fraction of a second. There was nothing else to do; he shoved Iruka. The Chuunin yelled in shock and frustration as he stumbled back.

"Kakashi-san, let me _help_!" he shouted angrily.

Iruka moved forward, and Kakashi challenged him. "Get _back._"

There was no opportunity to explain. With all of his force, he shoved the Chuunin again. He regretted to hear him gasp at the blow, but he fell back.

The enemy was screaming in laughter. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had seized him, standing at his back and closing his arms around him. The enemy laughed deeper. Surely these Leaf shinobi had lost their mind.

"You're going to die now," said the man, preparing the seals. Kakashi looked to the sky. The enemy's singed hairs began to stand on end. Infinite pinpricks of energy spread through his skin.

He tore off his forehead protector, and thrust it into the air.

* * *

Gai was watching the storm with interest. The air was peculiar, and filled with tension. Somewhere to the north lie the worst of the storm. There was a gray covering of cloud in Konoha, which appeared to him like a sheet of crawling black in the night.

"You two probably want to make your way home," he said to Naruto and Sakura with a gleaming thumbs up. "There's rain on the way."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah," the boy agreed. It was already starting tentatively to sprinkle. "Sakura-chan, you can borrow my jacket!"

"A true Gentleman!" concurred Gai. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Naruto," she snorted. Naruto threw a few bills onto the counter and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks for the meal, old man!"

"Truly!" Gai chimed in as he ushered out the young Genin. "Your skillful Culinary Art has nourished the Flowering Youth of Konoha."

Just as they ducked beneath the flapping curtains of Ichiraku, all three watched as, far in the distance, a jagged bolt of lightning scrawled across the firmament. They jumped at the furious boom of thunder that followed it. Naruto shivered.

"That was a big one," he whistled.

"Yes," said Gai, more softly than Sakura thought him capable. He regarded the sky carefully. A very distinct image had returned to him, and he was not at all comforted by it. "It was."

* * *

Iruka furiously wiped mud and rain from his eyes. How could one man be _so _mulish! he thought in fury.

At precisely that moment, he looked up, and understood in horror _exactly_ what Kakashi had done. There was utter quiet, and then an unfathomable swell of power. It happened in the blink of an eye.

Lightning split the sky. The bolt exploded through the metal of his forehead protector, and through their bodies. The light of it was blinding, and illuminated the forest as if it were day. There was a deafening boom. Everything flickered in violent shapes of black and spectacular white.

"My _god_," whispered Iruka.

* * *

The energy surged through him, and it surged through the other man. It felt as terrible as a thousand knives. And infinitely more exquisite. He could scarcely see, and he could not hear for the magnitude of it, but he could _feel_ it - crackling and searing through every millimeter of his body, from the clench of his teeth to the soles of his feet. His bones groaned. It was terrifying. He refused to relinquish his hold.

The man at his front shuddered. His clothing was fried. His eyes were wide.

"Hatake Kakashi," he growled. But that was all the more he said.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here it is! At last - the final chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who have given me such kind, encouraging, and helpful words. And to those who have read to the end! I appreciate it immensely; you have all certainly pushed me to see this through. And I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed the process. Thank you.

...

The ANBU captain approached the dead man with discretion. In the mist of the early hours, their small team came upon a harrowing scene. Blackened earth encircled the man, and he lay on his stomach in the tepid pools of rain.

There was a shout, and without warning, energy exploded at the corner of his vision. Someone had emerged from the face of the stone. They were hostile.

* * *

When it was all over with, Kakashi was left shaking. Smoke rose from his shoulders and shorn, smoldering clothing. Jittery, white and blue sparks jumped up and down his body. His enemy was dead. But he was unable to move; he still held his arm above his head and his fingers were trapped in their grip.

With great effort he unlatched his arm from the singed body of the other man. It fell to the ground. His vision was blotched. Odd shapes floated past him. Each breath was shallow and ragged until he felt his lungs abandon their purpose.

Vaguely, he was aware of someone coming towards him. They were saying words to him, but they sounded muffled and unintelligible. Kakashi opened his mouth, and was not certain what form his response took.

He managed two steps forward.

_Energy surged through his body, exhilarating and intense. He closed his eyes and took a deep, reviving breath. He had never felt more relieved, as if some missing piece was at last restored, a forgotten sense returned._

And he promptly went _down_.

* * *

Iruka did not move for a total of three seconds; in the first, he was horrified; in the second, he was shocked; in the last, he came to his senses and scrambled to his feet.

It was difficult to see. The rods of his eyes were still dazed from the explosion of light. He squinted past the rain.

There remained the erratic outline of an upright man. As he came clearer into view, Iruka was frozen by the image. The look in Kakashi's eye was shaken; it was the look of someone torn violently apart, and with equal violence reassembled.

His sight adjusted fully in time to watch as Kakashi faltered forward, wavered precariously, and fell to the ground. There was a blackened ring where he had stood. Smoke and steam from the rain ghosted from him and the crumpled body at his side. Electricity continued to fissure across his person. Iruka approached hurriedly, but guardedly, and shouted ahead of himself.

He reached out, and hesitated at the snapping sparks. He turned Kakashi onto his back. The sparks crept through his digits, pricking his skin like myriad pine needles. There was no response.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka shouted at him. He did not move. In anger and dread, he realized that his chest was still. "_Don't_ do that!"

Umino Iruka was not a medic. There was no other option but the old-fashioned; taking a gulp of air, he grasped the frayed edge of Kakashi's mask and pulled it down.

* * *

The sharp pieces of Tsunade's instrument still lay, scattered across the far side of her desk. She ignored them completely.

"It's true he split lightning once, isn't it?" asked Shizune. Tsunade knew what her assistant was thinking.

"He's not that stupid," she said, in a manner that was far from confident. Gai did not respond. For a genius, he knew that Kakashi was certainly _not_ above stupidity. He was brave, he was loyal, and he was perilously resourceful. "Send a squadron of four."

* * *

At last, there was a strangled sound and the man gasped for air. Kakashi coughed hard, as if choking.

He curled onto his side and curved stiffly into himself. Not all of his limbs would move properly. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut.

"Iruka-sensei," he rasped. "You're electrifying." Iruka could not be sure that his jaw did not drop. He did not know how to react, except to grab the Jounin by the scruff of his shirt. This was anything but an appropriate time for jokes.

"You're insane!" Kakashi cringed; his mask was back in place. Iruka released him. Electricity continued to snake about the man's hands, jumping across his chest and limbs. Iruka watched it with fascination and caution. "How do you turn it off?"

"Not sure," blinked Kakashi. He raised his hand. The fabric of his forehead protector was gone; all that remained was the hot metal plate. With considerable effort, and a shallow hiss, he pried it from his fingers. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder. The prickling sensation of static electricity shot up his arm and he shivered.

"How about we get out of the rain?" He moved to help Kakashi up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said softly. He took a deep breath. "Give me a second."

Iruka nodded, withdrawing slightly to give the other man space. There was a swell of breath. Kakashi closed his eye, concentrating intensely. Iruka observed carefully. His teeth were clenched, and chin down. Very subtly, the cadence of his breast hastened. Little by little, the electricity at his fingertips lessened and ceased to jump across his body. At last, it disappeared. He exhaled quietly and opened his eye. Despite his obvious discomfort, there was something new, - but profoundly familiar - which gleamed in the dusky light of his iris.

"Alright," said Kakashi as he maneuvered to stand. He swayed like a leaf in the wind.

Iruka swept an arm behind him and helped to pull him upright. As if for the first time, he realized that Kakashi was not wearing shoes; his feet were bare, and he stepped tenderly and slowly.

* * *

_They should have hid the body.  
_

_There were voices outside the overhang. Three or four at the most. Iruka reached for a kunai from its holster and crouched low to the ground. He drew breathlessly to the edge of the rock ledge, keeping his movements slow and imperceptible. They could not draw a fight. Kakashi was in no condition; a sickly blue hue had settled beneath his eyes, and his words were few and far in between. Iruka knew he personally could not take on four at once without backup._

_They were in tenuous territory. Any number of traffickers, missing-nin, and disagreeables haunted these northern roads.__ A carcass always attracted attention._

_Iruka peered around the ledge. The monotone hues of mist and constrained light revealed four figures, hovering spectrally about the site of the strike. They were discussing in hushed tones. He could very vaguely make out white flak._

_There was a loud, penetrative thump as they turned over the body. The trees rustled threateningly, a racket of birds took to the sky, and something erupted behind him._

* * *

Their progress back to the overhang was sluggish. The rain mattered little; Iruka was thankful simply that they were both moving under their own devices. One glance at the remains of their enemy reminded him of how lucky they had been. He, too, had been a lightning user; and he had not survived.

When they reached the overhang, it was not a moment too soon. Kakashi could scarcely hold his weight. It was testament to his deteriorating condition that he conceded easily that Iruka look him over. There was not much to be done for the severity of the burn to his hand. Iruka examined the soles of his feet, and found it difficult to believe that he tolerated any pressure on them at all; they, too, were burned. Gently, he wrapped them with the bandages from his own legs. The sandals had not stood the test.

Down the center of Kakashi's chest, there was a burn following the line of the zipper of his vest. Across the pale plane of his skin there spread the faint splintering tendrils of the lightning's semblance, marking the course it had taken over his body. These were surface wounds, and benign in contrast to what they might have been.

Most troubling, however, was his forearm. The poison from the enemy's blade, more than anything else, seemed to be taking its toll. And for that, Iruka had no solution.

The best he could do was to keep a conversation, and hope that it passed.

* * *

The rain had diminished to a placid lull as the morning crawled across gray skies. The sun was an elusive, white halo suffocated by the haze of the storm. The leaves continued to shiver in the cool of dawn. Far off, the expiring grumblings of angry clouds disappeared beyond the reach of sight.

"Kakashi-san," said Iruka.

Kakashi raised his head. His vision was spinning, and he addressed one of a number of outlines that could have been Iruka.

"Hmm?"

Iruka ran a hand through his dripping hair.

"I've seen your face twice, and still have no idea what you look like."

Kakashi afforded a light laugh.

"I suppose."

The poison was causing him to sweat despite the cold, and Iruka carefully smoothed away the beads forming on his brow.

"I misjudged you out there." Iruka admitted. "I called you bull-headed, and thought that you were rejecting my help."

Kakashi laughed again, very quietly.

"I am bull-headed," he offered. His voice was soft and deep. He knew that Iruka was trying to keep him talking. "But you can back me up anytime."

Iruka smiled at him. He was hunched against the wall, skin burning with fever at the same time that he shook with shallow chills.

"Just _never_ do that again."

"Can't promise," he said with a grin in his eye.

* * *

_A vicious web of white chakra flared at his hand, and he tore from the cover of the overhang at the intruders. Iruka leapt after him. _

___"Wait!" Iruka shouted, but he did not dare touch the rushing shinobi. "They're ANBU."_

_They were met by four pairs of blank, masked sockets; Kakashi slowed as each drew their weapon and made ready to charge. He was at his limit._

_"Hatake-san," said the captain._

_Kakashi stood for a tremulous moment, white chakra lashing from his palm. He bent his knees, and they wobbled beneath him. The raikiri flickered fitfully, and then faded. He stayed his ground for a tense second and then wavered. Iruka moved in time to catch him from behind as his legs gave away._

_"He's been poisoned."_

* * *

The ANBU, Iruka learned, had been sent at the urge of Tsunade. She was a wise Hokage, for she sent a medic among their numbers.

Iruka was infinitely grateful. It made their homeward journey considerably less daunting. He had faith in both Kakashi's resilience and his own doggedness that they could have met the challenge. But they would have been late.

The medic extracted most of the poison from Kakashi's system. The burns he could only provisionally heal; Kakashi would need to recuperate more before subjecting his body to the stress of induced healing. Especially, the medic opted not to risk nerve damage. Unfortunately, the ANBU team had not thought to pack an extra pair of sandals.

Despite Iruka's sharp tongue, and the medic's diffident insistence, Kakashi resolutely objected to being carried.

The ANBU escorted them as far as the outskirts of Konoha, and thereafter fell into shadow. When they reached the gates, their silent escort was replaced by a far more boisterous one. The Green Beast, Maito Gai, intercepted them as they entered. Kakashi responded to the question in his black eyes with a nod. Discreetly, he proffered a pair of sandals.

* * *

The day that Kakashi was released, it was with a limp and a sky of blue. There was not a cloud for miles. A great storm had passed, and washed them from its palettte.

He made it hardly a block before he sensed distinctly that he was being approached.

"Sensei," yapped an energetic, young voice from atop the wall surrounding the Konoha hospital. It was Uzumaki Naruto. He narrowed his eyes at the slouching figure of a Jounin. A blond brow quirked upwards suspiciously. It was as if he expected to find something strange or fantastical.

"Naruto-" began Kakashi, mildly.

"Naruto!" yelled another, more irritated, and higher. Kakashi heard the loud angry steps long before Sakura came into view. She rounded the bend and pointed emphatically to the object of her frustration. There was also someone with her. "Get down from that wall and use the sidewalk like a normal person, for goodness sake."

The boy huffed, but hopped down nevertheless. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"When I'm Hokage," said Naruto with confidence, and a glance to his gray-haired sensei, "it won't matter where I walk."

"Until then," said Iruka as he and his pink-haired student turned around the wall, "I'd do as Sakura says."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto stretched his hands behind his neck. Kakashi elbowed him in the shoulder. "I mean, yeah, Sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura brightly. She was holding an armful of yellow flowers, wrapped in crinkling brown parchment. She offered them to Kakashi. He took them, but could not figure out just what to do with them. He scratched the line of his nose. Their scent was strong. "It's a good thing we caught you!"

"We were coming to see you," explained Iruka. Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He had spent only one night under Tsunade's sharp observation. His hand would take some weeks before full motion was restored, but he otherwise passed her examination. She refused to heal the soles of his feet, however - any man who would strike himself with lightning deserved to suffer the brand. He did not dare to complain.

"You didn't have to do that," Kakashi said quietly. Naruto found such an ungrateful response to be extremely rude; Sakura found it extremely amusing that her sensei was so clearly embarrassed.

"You're welcome," said Iruka, because he understood the underneath.

* * *

When they reached the office of the Hokage, Kakashi entered silently, flanked by Iruka, and his Eternal Rival. He hid his exhaustion well.

Tsunade folded her arms across her desk and leaned forward.

"You're back," she said.

"I'm back," he answered.

...


End file.
